elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Verrim
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1262 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = wannaclap-cant (entries hidden) |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Nashi }} Verrim is about 5’10”, with dark skin in a shade somewhere between looking natural and like a really deep tan, bright blue-green eyes and chin-length blond hair, green at the ends. Yes, it grows in this way. Yes, he’s still completely human, at least by his world’s definition. He has a fairly average build, maybe a bit on the wiry side—slender but with some decent musculature, particularly on his one arm considering it does the work for two—and he’s under the impression that he has big feet only because of how often he stubs his toes. In reality he doesn’t, but he might bring it up now and then. The only real oddity as far as he’s concerned would be in his missing arm; the entire bone structure for his right arm just doesn’t seem to have formed at all. Rather than having a stump of an arm or a bulge at his shoulder, his collarbone extends out to where the joint would be, and then stops. His skin is smooth from his ribcage up to the space the underarm would be on a normal body and straight on up to his shoulder. Verrim also has a number of piercings that might be a little jarring for some to see on a supposed holy man, but they all fit into his religion in one way or another. Three on his right ear and one on his left, plus two on his left eyebrow. They’re all gold, and he rarely ever takes them out. Canon Information Verrim is a seer and one of three high priest hopefuls at the Temple of the Sun in his world’s hub, Pryzar. He’s the son of a priestess—an equally talented seer, it runs in the family—and the first male born to his family line in twelve generations. In general, the men of Verrim’s family have always been completely inept with the power of Sight; perfectly normal people with no special abilities whatsoever. Any male child born to Verrim’s family line would be considered relatively worthless as far as holy works go, and would inevitably be sent away to a lesser temple to be raised and sent out into the world without ever having met his birth parents. However, Verrim’s mother had already lost her husband—just a week after learning she was pregnant—and was determined not to lose her child as well. Considering she was able to foresee the future she and her child were bound to, she was also able to set about changing it. It’s the belief of those in the Temple of the Sun that the future cannot be changed except by the will of the Old Ones, the gods they serve, and it was to them that Verrim’s mother made her plea. In the end she was given a choice; let her child be born healthy and whole and without any special ability whatsoever, or let him be born with the Sight but lacking in some physical respect. His mother, obviously, chose the latter rather than give up the ability to raise her child, so Verrim was born both with rather severe breathing problems and with his right arm completely missing. Luckily this didn’t hinder him very much as far as duties went; he grew up in the Temple, without the need for a great deal of physical strain on his lungs and where his ability to See was considered a far greater aptitude than his missing arm was a handicap. For the most part he stays out of trouble as does as his elders tell him to do, and has honed his Seeing abilities under his mother’s guidance to the point that he can offer honest-to-goodness true fortunes for the people that come into the Temple, regardless of who or what they are. The most impactful point of Verrim’s life, and one of the reasons he became a prospective future high priest, was when he was selected to attempt reading the future of a Unicorn, and actually managed it. (In most cases the overload would simply leave a Seer blind, but every now and then a Unicorn gets curious and wants to try it out anyway.) The resulting aftershocks were enough to almost kill him—it’s a little overwhelming to read the future of a being that’s going to live literally forever—but after a month or so of recovery time, Verrim was back on his feet and back to his duties. He tends to say that he doesn’t have any real faith because his religion defines faith as a belief in something true that hasn’t actually been seen; Verrim’s had visions of the Old One that gave him his Sight burned into his mind since he was born. Rather, he considers his belief in the gods to be loyalty, a fealty similar to that a knight has for their king. Being brought up in a Temple has given Verrim not only a great deal of quietude, but also a great deal of pride. Verrim is clear-spoken and firm in his convictions, and though he doesn’t like to argue, if anyone tries it chances are they’ll get stuck listening to him filibuster on until he either wins the debate or his opponent never wants to see him again. Or both. Living in a religious area will do this to a person, he’s had to deal with plenty of nonbelievers coming in preaching against his gods. (It should probably be mentioned that Verrim is also a Spectran, a reincarnated warrior created outside the will of the Old Ones, but considering he could only come into the powers that allows if he came in contact with an awakened Spectran—which could not happen under these circumstances, hellooooo playercest—I don’t think it really amounts to much here.) Abilities/Powers: Verrim has the gift of Sight, which is to say that he can foresee the future; unlike most seers, however, those on Verrim’s world are extremely limited in their abilities. (Verrim isn’t going to be getting any random metagamey visions, so no worries about that.) In his particular case his Sight is bound to specific people, objects or places; he can’t foresee a massive event happening at some time to come unless he has a person, a place or an object to base the Seeing off of. The best explanation would be that visions of the future is right over everyone’s head, and people like Verrim can stand on their shoulders—or climb up walls or stand on boxes—to peek into it. Sometimes. He can’t foresee for anyone that doesn’t want him to See for them, or for any place with too high a volume of people passing through it—his overload threshold varies depending on the situation, but for the most part if more than about fifty people come in contact with a particular object in a day then he’ll have some difficulty Seeing for it. Higher than fifty and he’s screwed. Given the bizarre nature of the ship, I don’t feel that he would be capable of Seeing for anything object- or location-wise, and due to the power dampening that occurs in this place he more than likely wouldn’t be capable of foreseeing for people more than a day or two ahead, and then only if there were some major event linked to them in the near future. Oh, he can also cast minor spells, but due to the lack of a right arm he can’t form the proper hand gestures and such to do anything higher-level than a simple healing—fix a bruise, light headache or minor abrasion—or make light with his fingers. Physically speaking, he could probably beat people up with his age-staff if he had to, he’s technically been trained for it, but taking his breathing problems into account he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for very long. Hell, he had problems keeping it up in practice. Asthma fails, y’know. Strength: Weakness: Personality: Extra: Elegante You are here. Relationships Remy: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs